Currently, cable signal transmission apparatuses are effective carriers of signal transmission of electronic device connectors. With the intelligentized development of electronic devices, processing capabilities of chips thereof also become stronger, and requirements for signal transmission rates of the cable signal transmission apparatuses are also higher. An existing cable for transmitting high frequency signals includes a conductor wrapped with an insulating body outside and a shield tape that wraps adjacent two of the insulation bodies at the same time. The conductor has a soldering portion exposed out of the shield tape, and is correspondingly soldered to a high speed differential pair terminal group of a connector, so that the conductor can transmit high speed signals of differential signal terminals. However, the soldering portion is exposed out of the shield tape, and consequently, the shield tape cannot shield crosstalk at the soldering portion. When high speed signals pass through the soldering portion, crosstalk between adjacent differential signal pairs is inevitably caused and transmission quality of the cable signals is reduced. As a result, the cable cannot provide capability of stable signal transmission at a higher speed, and a bottleneck of using the cable exists.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.